The present invention relates to an improved manually user-propelled wheelchair which is of extremely narrow width.
By way of background, there are numerous types of wheelchairs in existence. However, insofar as known, the wheelchairs are relatively wide because the chairs have substantially rectangular seats and because the wheels extend outwardly beyond the sides of the seat, and thus wheelchairs having the foregoing type of construction cannot pass through narrow doorways or navigate through close areas, especially bathrooms wherein there may be limited space. This constitutes a great problem not only in older homes but also in older public facilities such as hotels, motels, theaters, restaurants and other public places which are now required by law to provide wheelchair access. In the past, the alternative was to incur remodeling expenses to accommodate the relatively wide prior types of wheelchairs. It is with providing a solution to the foregoing problem that the present invention is concerned.